


Celebrating Daisy's Birthday

by Nocticola



Series: Femslash [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), New Avengers (Comics), The Movement (Comics), U.S. Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Daisy Johnson, Canon Asexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crossover, F/F, Gen, My 100th fic, marvel dc crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Jury 2nd is Daisy's birthday so I thought I'd write about my faves meeting. A little crossover because I wanted to include Roshanna/Tremor from DC.Aspec fandom challenge: Prompt Three Asexual Character in an AU (Roshanna in Marvel Universe)





	Celebrating Daisy's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Aikku and Toni met Daisy in AoS/NA: A.I.M. crossover, Roshanna and Daisy both have earthshaking powers, so they know each other from that.
> 
> This is a weird miss mash of vaguely post-s5ish AoS (by that I mean, shitty stuff happened but how much and when is *shrug*) and both Marvel (U.S. Avengers post vol. 2) and DC comics (The Movement happened four-ish years ago). I just want these characters to interact. Daisy needs good friends.

It's Daisy's birthday and she is having a little friend get together in New York. At the same time it doubles as a bit of a queer hangout. Toni and Aikku are a couple, and Roshanna is ace with similar earthquake powers as she has. As much as she loves her found family, she always feels like being coy about her dating history. Talking about exes without pronouns, giving them designations rather than names. It's just something she's not quite ready to be blatantly open about. The fact that she has ended up only having disasterous relationships with guys while she's been at S.H.I.E.L.D. helps with that. 

She's going to have a proper birthday party at S.H.I.E.L.D. later that day. It's the big 3-0, after all, she deserves all the parties. She's waiting for her friends at an ice cream bar that Roshanna suggested. After everything she's been through lately, it's nice to do something simple and nice like this. Daisy is looking through the window and all the gorgeous ice cream dishes are making her salivate. She shouldn't have been here this early, she's getting a bit impatient. 

Luckily, as soon as she starts thinking that she hears Aikku's excited yell of “Daisy!” and about as soon as Daisy has turned in the direction of the voice, Aikku hugs her. Their friendship has really developed a lot from their first meeting, when she was still POD instead of Enigma and they had to do a little hero-on-hero fighting. They're way past that now. Daisy hugs her back as eagerly. 

_“Gratulerer med dagen”_

“It means happy birthday! In norwegian. Be happy she didn't say it in Finnish,” Toni says smiling as she joins them. Toni quickly replaces Aikku in Daisy's arms, and Daisy feels like she's really missed this. 

“Roshanna's not here yet?” Aikku asks as she also looks around the outside of the shop before looking through the window to see if maybe Roshanna was already inside. 

“Not yet,” Daisy confirms as Toni moves next to Aikku and now both of them are doing the same thing Daisy was doing just a minute ago. “We should give her a few more minutes. I was here early, so she's not actually terribly late or anything.” 

“Sorry I'm late! My train was late, you know Coral City infrastructure,” Roshanna says as she walks towards her friends with a small gift bag in hand. 

“No, problem. We haven't waited long,” Daisy tells her. 

“Good. Happy birthday, Daisy!” and now Roshanna is hugging her and Daisy can feel the bag against her back. She is really curious to see what's in it. 

Roshanna hugs Aikku and Toni in turn and then they finally go inside the ice cream shop. They find a table for four before going to order. Roshanna gets a Peanut Butter Hot Fudge Brownie Supreme ice cream, Toni decides to get the same, Aikku is way too excited about getting to have licorice ice cream ( “I'm both Finnish and Norwegian, all parts of me love it”) and Daisy gets a Banana Split. 

Aikku tells the cute cashier, Emily, that it's Daisy's birthday, so she promises to give her extra cherries. Daisy blushes a bit as she thanks her. 

When they get back to the table, Roshanna finally gives Daisy her present. It's a small teddy bear wearing a shirt in the colors of the bi flag, hot pink, purple and blue. It's so cute and seeing the colors make her so happy. She hugs Roshanna in thanks. 

“I got it from Coral City Pride. I remember you said that you don't have much of these things and who doesn't love a tiny teddy?” 

“Thank you, so much. I'm gonna have to think of the best name for her.” 

Aikku and Toni give her an envelope “It's a gift card to a book store. You don't have to use it all at once, but we thought we could go check it out and you can get something you really want.” 

“Thank you both!” Daisy tells them as their ice creams arrive. 

For the next while they concentrate on their ice creams. None of the others can deny their temptation and Aikku let's them all taste her licorice ice cream. Everyone else is horrified at the taste which makes Aikku laugh. “It's a very acquired taste.” she tells them all, still smiling. 

Even though one bite was too much for Toni, she still shares her peanut butter supreme with Aikku, and Daisy can't help being a bit jealous. She really wants to have something like what they have. It's been a while since she's been in a relationship, and she hasn't really had much of a track record with them. She wonders briefly whether she's desperate enough to try to contact, Anicka, her Russian hacker ex. She makes no decision about that as she smiles at the lovebirds. 

“You two are so cute. I wish I had something like what you two have.” Both Toni and Aikku blush a bit at that but they can't help but share smiles with each other. They look so in love. Daisy misses having that. She's not quite sure she's ever really had that. 

“We've had our issues, of course. All couples have. But I am so happy I found Toni, even if all of it wasn't pleasant, and that I had to leave my family behind. But we're happy.” “Aikku keeps me in check, which is something I really need sometimes. OK, a lot. It's hard work sometimes, but it's worth it.” 

“A part of me is happy I don't have to worry about dating and everything. It seems like it's such a hassle sometimes, " Roshanna says. "I've dealt enough with unrequited crushes and seeing other people's relationship drama that I don't feel like I'm really missing out on anything. Not that you two aren't super cute. It's just not for me."

"Well, there are certainly things I miss about relationships and things I don't. It's just been kinda hard lately. Don't really have the time to go looking, and with my history... and also if I find someone who's not a guy, it creates it's own hassles with everybody."

"So you're not out yet? That's a tough situation to be in," Toni says sympathetically.

"I don't think we can help with the dating situation. I don't really know that many people in America and Toni is always busy working." 

"Hey, I'm working quite manageable hours now!" 

"I know, honey, and I appreciate it," Aikku says patting Toni's hand, "But we're dealing with Daisy's issue now." 

"I think my friends are either taken or not into girl. Well, I think Kulap is single now, but I think your approaches are too different for it to work out." 

"Thanks for offering, gals. I think it's best for me to concentrate on myself, right now. Just because I miss being in a relationship, doesn't mean it's the right time for me."

They move on from the topic of dating ("Finally!" Roshanna whispers jokingly) to a more general talk of their lives. Eventually they leave for the bookstore and Daisy has so much fun picking up a few books for her birthday.

Afterwards they move to a coffee shop where they continue talking before it's time for Roshanna to catch her train back to Coral City. They all walk with her to the station, and after she has boarded the train, it's time for Aikku and Toni to leave too. 

All of them promise to keep contact with each other more often, and Daisy plans to actually follow through on that. 

When she gets back to the base, she puts her new books on her nightstand and she tucks in her bi teddy. She's still working on a name for her.

Her actual birthday party goes well and she goes to bed with her teddy, as happy as she can be all things considered. Being 30 probably won't be so bad.


End file.
